Car Number
Car numbers are used in the Utica Rallycross Series to identify drivers and teams on the race track. Number Parameters As of Season 5, eligible numbers for full time competitors are the numbers 1 - 20. This signifies the 20 drivers currently allowed in a Utica Rallycross Series field. Three digit numbers are not permitted, as well as the number zero and numbers that start with zero. (such as 01, 02, 03, etc.) Letters, symbols, and special characters are also not permitted for use in the series. Numbers 21 and greater have been used in special circumstances, but are not allowed to run full-time competitors in the current season. Car numbers 21 - 30 are presently reserved for one-off entries in the series finale at Dead Man's Curve. In Season 3, Utica Arenacross Series teams were permitted to use numbers 21 - 30, as the Dead Man's Curve qualifier that season acted as both their final race and as a chance for competitors to qualify for the Utica Rallycross Series event. In Season 1, only numbers 1 - 17 were allowed, as the field size at the time was only seventeen cars. In Season 2, the field size increased to 25, which meant competitors were allowed to use numbers 1 - 25. Number 26 was used in the finale, as Kyle Corbett was added by track promoters as a twenty-sixth entry. In Season 3, numbers 1 - 20 were used for the decreased twenty car field. Numbers 21 - 30 were reserved for the newly formed Utica Arenacross Series. In addition to the Arenacross series attempting the Dead Man's Curve qualifier, ten one-off entries were allowed to attempt the qualifier. Those entries were designated numbers 31 - 40. In Seasons 4 and 5, the twenty car field remained constant. The Utica Arenacross Series did not return, so car numbers 21 - 30 were reserved for one-off entries at Dead Man's Curve. Numbers 31 - 40 went unused. Car Number History Trivia * The first car number to win a race was #4, piloted by Dillon White at Yuma in Season 1. * The first car number to appear on track was #1, piloted by Chris Aurelio at Yuma in Season 1. * The car number with the most championships is #1, with two (S1: Chris Aurelio and S4: Chris Dodd) * The winningest car numbers are #3 and #19, with five victories each. (S2-5: Tyler Benoit (five times), (S2: Colin Bartell (thrice), S3: Alex Hawkins, and S4: Zachary Fitzwater Sr.) * The largest number to attempt a race was #40, piloted by Ron Ourng at Dead Man's Curve in Season 3. * The largest number to start a race was #39 piloted by Aaron Henderson at Dead Man's Curve in Season 3. * The largest number to win a race was #31, piloted by Anthony McCrury at Dead Man's Curve in Season 3. * The largest number to win a championship is #21, piloted by Adam Dunlap in Season 2. * Of the twenty active full time numbers, #18 is the only number that has not won a points-paying Utica Rallycross Series event. * #21, #23, and #31 are the only numbers greater than 20 that have won a points-paying Utica Rallycross Series event. * Number 6 has had the most different drivers pilot it, with eight. * Number 3 is the only number that has run all 57 Utica Rallycross Series races with the same driver (Tyler Benoit). * Numbers 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 13, and 15 have been in every Utica Rallycross Series race. * Numbers 3, 15, 18, and 19 are the only full-time numbers that never had a mid-season driver replacement. * Number 17 was originally not going to be used in Season 1, but Matt Evans was added as a last minute seventeenth entry in the days leading up to the series premiere. * Numbers 2, 12, 15, 16, 18, and 20 have had a different driver race them each season. Category:Stats